


【铁虫】深夜纽约

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得一直暗恋托尼，可是他也一直不敢表白。在一次夜巡里，彼得遇上了一点意外，从此他的个性变得阴沉，性格渐渐黑化，心中的秘密也无法再隐藏下去了……在一个深夜里，彼得来到了托尼的房间……





	【铁虫】深夜纽约

**——** **黑暗总是与光明相伴，每个人的内心深处都隐藏着黑暗面。**

 

Tony Stark从来不会承认他喜欢这个聒噪的孩子。

 

Peter Parker除了有蜘蛛超能力，脑子比一般人灵活聪明之外，他能有什么优点？他不擅长社交，被同龄人无视甚至欺负。

 

这个男孩很幼稚，废话多，和成熟风趣的Tony性格相差十万八千里，Tony肯定Peter甚至还是个小处男，而他早在十五岁就和模特上床了。

 

Peter Parker和Tony Stark一点都不像，可是Tony却依旧喜欢这个男孩。

 

是出于那份监护人的责任，长辈的关心，又或者是其他Tony不敢深入探知的情感。

 

Peter Parker有一个秘密，他喜欢一个男人，这个男人贯穿了他整个童年，是比美国队长还要被他更加崇拜的英雄，一个比他大了整整三十年，年纪足以的当他父亲的老男人。

 

——他的名字是Tony Stark，他是Iron-Man，他是The Avengers的领导者。

 

至于Peter Parker，不过是一个皇后区的蒙脸英雄，一个在校园里遭受欺凌的边缘中学生。

 

Peter在课堂上微微低头，他在抽屉里偷偷给Tony发信息，虽然Tony几天才会回复一两个字，不过Peter已经很开心了。

 

今天是Peter的十八岁生日，Tony到现在都还没有回复他，虽然事先从Happy口中得知Tony这个星期都在出差，可是Peter还是感到有点失落。

 

拒绝了Friday帮他包办派对的好意，Peter选择十八岁生日要和May一起过。

 

Peter不贪心，他只许了一个愿望，他希望Tony会赶过来陪他过生日。

 

时钟指针指向午夜十二点整，他的愿望并没有实现。

 

浓浓的失望感让他久久无法入眠，乖孩子Peter趁May睡着之后就从窗户暂时离开房间。

 

打击了几个罪犯，Peter的心情并没有好起来，他漫无目的地穿梭于林立的大楼间，依旧摧残明亮的纽约遮掩了美丽的夜色。

 

Peter的手腕顿了顿，蛛思并没有如期喷发，他有点狼狈地抓著一根灯柱，他转过头看了看刚才经过的小巷，他好像看到了一团奇怪的黑影。

 

——Peter甚至没看清那是什么。

 

Tony连夜赶回来，还是错过了Peter的生日。

 

“Sir，您的礼物已经成功被送过去了。”Firday很尽责地报告着。

 

Tony揉了揉太阳穴，他有点疲惫，可是现在又睡不着，他给自己倒了一杯酒，然后懒散地躺在沙发上，尝了一口酒，他才满足地叹了一口气。

 

“Peter睡着了吗？”

 

“Sir...Peter他不在家，他暂时切断了我和Karen的联系。”

 

人性化的Friday语气略带迟疑，而Peter永远都不知道平时甚少回复他短信的Tony竟然用这种方法时刻关注着他。

 

Tony晃着酒杯的动作停了下来，他沉默了一会儿，有一瞬间他是想换上钢甲亲自找Peter的，不过冷静思考一下还是算了，这样实在是太突然，不适合他和Peter的关系。

 

“算了，他也长大了。”

 

那孩子迟早都会独立，再也不会依赖他了。

 

Peter上课一直心神不宁，蜘蛛感应好像失灵了一样，现在他全身的汗毛都竖了起来，然而四周却没发现任何危险。

 

昨天他刚没入小巷的黑暗中就出现了记忆断层，他清醒过来就已经是早上闹钟响起了时候了，他完全忘记昨晚发生的事情。

 

Peter今天一整天都没有给Tony发短信，可是他却收到了一句Tony发来的祝贺，没过几分钟竟然又收到了一条短信，问他喜不喜欢礼物。

 

Peter还没有拆礼物，他又不好忽略Tony的短信，于是他就回应很喜欢。

 

Peter还想再聊一下，可是他却突然没有心情，他把手机放在一边。

 

只是个普通的生日而已，Tony那么忙，没办法陪他庆祝生日实在是正常不过。

 

**_他只是忘了而已，不然怎么可能晚了一天才祝你生日快乐？早一段时间忙什么呢？_ **

 

**_兴许还是_ ** **_Friday_ ** **_提醒他的呢！_ **

 

**_就是！你又不是他的什么重要的人，凭甚么要记得你的生日？_ **

 

Peter突然陷入了负面的汪洋中，直到铃声响起，他的思绪才突然回到现实，只是刚才的想法却被深深烙印在内心深处。

 

度过了十八岁的第一个月，高中毕业期将至，Peter觉得自己很不对劲。

 

昨天晚上照例打击罪犯，他没有控制好力道差点错手打死了一个罪犯。

 

然而他却升起一种莫名的快意。

 

**_——_ ** **_如果再用力一点就好了。_ **

 

那一刻的他完全没有罪疚感。

 

Karen很快就察觉到Peter的不对劲，自从上次她被强行关闭系统之后，Peter就变得很奇怪。

 

Tony收到来自Karen的信息时，Peter已经在一家地下酒吧里喝醉了，Tony没有经过任何思考，他以最快的速度赶了过去，他看到Peter正双手搂着一个高大的男人，那男人也放肆地揉捏着Peter的臀部，其中一只手已经准备伸进Peter腰间的牛仔裤边缘，两人紧密的贴在一起，气氛色情至极，仿佛两人下一秒就要做爱一样。

 

Peter骨架纤细，身高比同龄人矮，腰很细，正好整个人趴进那个陌生男人的怀里。

 

Tomy看到这一幕，怒火直接把理智燃烧殆尽，他粗暴地分开了那个该死的发情禽兽，二话不说就把Peter带走了。

 

        Tony很生气，他不敢想象要是自己晚来了一步，看到的是不是Peter已经和陌生人在床上肆意拥吻甚至进行深入的交流。

 

        **_——_** ** _很烦躁，很不安，似乎有些什么正脱离他的掌控。_**

 

内心深处的暴虐让他想让那个该死的男人从此消失。

 

Peter看到Tony了，可是他却一反平时的聒噪活泼，他只是低着头闭上双眼，脑袋靠在车窗上仿佛在睡觉一样。Tony没有和Peter进行任何眼神交流，车厢里明显弥漫着一股浓烈的酒气，他敢打赌这孩子喝了不少酒。

 

Tony并没有把Peter送回家，他让Firday改变路线回去复联总部，从市区前往近郊需要一段时间，Tony终于开口了。

 

“我记得你只是过了十八岁生日，并不是二十一岁，为什么要喝酒？”

 

Peter没有睁开双眼，也没有回应，仿佛是真的喝醉了睡着了一样。

 

Tony扬起眉毛，叛逆一词或许和Peter搭不上边，可是在Tony眼中，现在的Peter正处于该死的叛逆期，Peter这种反应让他怒极而笑，没想到他也会有这么一天，像个老父亲一样为踏入青春期的孩子操心！

 

“你最近变得很奇怪，难道你希望May会担心你吗？”Tony强迫自己平静下来，对Peter摆出一副长辈的威严态度，虽然以他年轻时更疯狂的行为好像并没有太大的说服力，花花公子竟然会因为一个刚成年的男孩喝酒而生气。

 

Peter依旧闭着双眼没有说任何话。

 

车厢陷入一片死寂，正在开车的Happy下意识屏住呼吸，他不用看倒后镜都能感受到那股压力。

 

没有得到任何回答的Tony开始挂不住那种假装平静了，他一开口就问起酒吧的那个男人。

 

“那个男人是谁？为什么你们会吻在一起？”

 

Tony很好地保持着脸部表情还有说话语气，这让他看起来更加像是Peter的监护人，而Peter也不能再如此任性下去。

 

“Mr. Stark，我已经十八岁了，我想正常的交友你应该管不着才对。”Peter的语气听起来一点都不在乎，这让Tony忍不住皱起眉头。

 

“那个男人，你知道他想对你做什么吗？”Tony的声量提高了，这无不显示着他的怒火。

 

Peter平静地看着Tony，他面无表情地回应道：“他想操我，Mr. Stark。”

 

Peter的用字很粗暴，而他此刻的表情看起来完全不在乎自己的贞操不保。

 

        车厢里突然陷入一片死寂，完美的隔音设备让司机Happy觉得吸一口气都会被波及危险，于是他连忙开启隔离板，车后坐的两人气氛十分僵硬。

 

        这种安静得让人发毛的气氛一直持续到两人回到复联总部，Peter一声不吭地回到自己的房间里头，Tony站在原地看着Peter离开的方向良久才离开。

 

        房间里一片黑暗，Peter在天花板上黏了一根蛛丝，他一动不动地倒挂在蛛丝上，就像一只蜘蛛一样。

 

        即使房间陷入黑暗，可是Peter却能看清这里的一切。

 

        他的床头放了一个钢铁侠手办模型，旁边有一个儿童版的钢铁侠面具，和一个仿制的掌心炮手套。

 

        Peter是故意放在这里的，他一直想着如果有一天Tony进来看到这些东西，Tony就会想起他们以前早就见过的记忆，Tony救了他。

 

        可是Tony从来没有踏入过这里。

 

        **_我早就说过了，他根本就不记得你！_**

 

**** **_你只是他其中一个玩具，喜欢就逗一逗，不喜欢就放一旁！_ **

 

**** **_他甚至没有看你一眼，他怎么可能会喜欢你？_ **

 

        负面的情绪在黑暗的环境下滋长，Peter没有注意到身后的影子出现怪异的浮动，他的蜘蛛感应完全没有发出任何警报。

 

        Tony躺在床上辗转未眠，他没办法忽略Peter的叛逆行为。

 

        看了看投影在天花板上的时间，Tony深深地叹了一口气，然后从床上起来，或许他应该出去泡一杯咖啡，然后去工作室混一个晚上。

 

        正想这么做的时候，阳台的落地玻璃窗突然出现了一个黑影，Tony警惕地用掌心炮对准那个地方。

 

        “Mr. Stark，我可以进来吗？”

 

        站在阳台外的是Peter，他穿着睡衣，只有一件薄薄的外套。

 

        “怎么从这里过来？”Tony马上过去打开窗门，拉着Peter的手臂带他进来，一阵寒风从外面灌了进来，Tony感受到Peter的皮肤散发着寒意便皱起了眉头。

 

        “我去给你泡杯热可可——”

 

        “Mr. Stark——”

 

        Peter用力地拉住了Tony，他低着头，再加上现在光线不足，Tony看不清他的表情。

 

        “Peter？”Tony还没从震惊中回过神来，他本能地舔舐吮吸着在自己口腔内笨拙捣乱的，属于Peter的舌头。

 

        Peter很用力地抱紧Tony，虽然他保留了少许理智没那么用力，可是Tony还是觉得很压迫并且有点吃痛，还好这一切都在承受范围之内。

 

        Tony不知道为什么自己没有推开Peter，他几乎是被这个吻弄得头皮发麻，他不想停止，他想继续这个吻。

 

        这是Peter第一次真正意义上的接吻，Tony敢打赌这是他遇到过最不会接吻的人，他的嘴唇甚至会被Peter的牙齿咬到。

 

        一吻过后，两人终于分开了，Tony可以感受到自己的唾液被带到Peter的口腔里，在两人的嘴唇上连了一根银丝。

 

        “Peter，你知不知道你在做什么？”Tony气息不稳，可是思想依旧清晰，他一直不敢诉说的龌龊心思似乎即将要赤裸裸地浮现。

 

        Peter紧紧地贴着Tony，他靠在Tony的胸膛上，就像他在酒吧里靠在那个陌生的男人身上一样。

 

        Tony的耳尖感受到炽热的吐息，他的耳朵几乎发麻了。

 

        “Mr. Stark，我想你像那个男人一样，我想你操我，可以吗？”

 

        “Fuck me, please.”

 

        Tony从未在床事上那么被动，他听到Peter的那句耳语之后全身的肌肉都僵硬起来，胯下的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度硬了起来，仿佛要撑破那条松垮的裤子一样。

 

        比起经验丰富的Tony，Peter可以说是毫无经验，他连手淫的次数都少得可怜，现在的一切全凭本能。

 

        “嗯……”Peter手中的动作突然软了下来，他感受到身后似乎喷发了一股温热的液体，内心的渴望越来越焦躁了。

 

        Peter手中的动作只是顿了顿，然后又加快了速度，他压在Tony身上，整个人都跨坐在他的腰腹上，他现在根本无法思考，他只想被贯穿，狠狠地贯穿。

 

        Tony察觉到Peter的不对劲儿，他忍着发硬的欲望打算起来看看Peter，可是他马上就被Peter用力压了回去，Tony甚至被柔软的床褥反弹了一下。

 

        “Mr. Stark，你想逃？”Peter的语气突然变得很危险，他再也没有耐性了，他直接扯开Tony身上的衣物。

 

        “Peter，你……你很不——”Tony突然跑调，身下传来的颤栗感让他差点射精，Peter竟然直接含住了他的阴茎！

 

        Peter不会口交，他觉得嘴巴很酸，可是却没有吐出来，他皱着眉头继续让Tony的阴茎深入自己的口腔和喉咙，听到Tony“嘶”了一声，Peter知道是自己的牙齿碰到他的敏感处了，花了一点时间调整，Peter开始缓缓地上下移动。

 

        “Pete...Peter...”自从隐约察觉到自己对Peter的心思之后，Tony就再也没有沾花惹草，他害怕自己会在Peter的心目中留下不好的印象，太久没有性生活的他现在极度敏感，即便Peter的口交技巧十分拙劣，可是他还是忍不住释放了出来，就在Peter的口腔中。

 

        Tony渐渐适应了黑暗，透过微弱的光线，他看到Peter咽喉的动作，还没来得及软下去的东西又硬挺了起来。

 

        Peter的外套早就被扔在地上了，他的裤子早就脱掉了，上身只套了一件加大码的T-Shirt，上面印着可笑的“我在纽约大战中存活”的字句，衣摆下只有光溜溜的一双腿，Peter的身高不高，可是身材却非常好，双腿的比例很好，形状优美，上面甚至看不到多余的体毛。

 

        “Mr. Stark——”Peter突然转过身，他跪在床上撩起衣摆，Tony看到那圆润的臀部后不禁咽了咽唾液，他竟然在那处隐秘的穴口上看到一丝水润的光泽，在微弱的光线中尤其明显。

 

        “操死我，我就是你的。”Peter低声呢喃着，就像是恶魔引诱着Tony堕落一般。

 

        “Fuck me...”

 

        那处是禁忌之地，如果进入了，他们恐怕就没办法回到过去的关系了。

 

        在Peter一声又一声的引诱下，Tony魔怔地进入了。

 

        那里即是禁地，也是天堂。

 

        耳边回响着Peter放肆的叫声，Tony更加卖力地冲撞着深处。

 

**_——_ ** **_操他，操死这个男孩，这个男孩就会属于自己了。_ **

 

        两人不知疲惫不知厌倦地紧紧贴在一起。

 

        天色还未亮起。

 


End file.
